


Qualcuno con cui correre

by Alley



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Geralt is a mess with feelings and emotions, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Slash, but he can do it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]“Jaskier” lo chiama Geralt. Il richiamo fa registrare un lieve tentennamento nel passo dell’altro, ma la camminata non si arresta: Jaskier non sembra volersi fermare.Perché sta bene senza di lui. Perché non ha bisogno di lui.Eppure racconta ancora le sue storie. Eppure Geralt lo ha appena salvato. Eppure---“Jaskier---”Jaskier si ferma. “Cosa?” sputa fuori. Alla fine, si volta. L’esasperazione risuonata nel suo tono è la stessa impressa nei movimenti delle sue membra. “Jaskiercosa, Geralt?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Qualcuno con cui correre

La locanda somiglia a quella in cui ha incontrato Jaskier per la prima volta. Geralt ha preso posto in un angolo buio e appartato tanto quanto quello presso cui si era rintanato allora, ma, questa volta, è sicuro che Jaskier non verrebbe a stanarlo nemmeno se si accorgesse della sua presenza.

Geralt si domanda come reagirebbe scorgendolo tra gli avventori che gli fanno da pubblico. Se lo è chiesto di continuo mentre vagava impegnato a rintracciarlo: alla fine, si è risposto che Jaskier gli rivolgerebbe uno sguardo sprezzante, gli occhi stretti e infiammati dal risentimento. In realtà non ci crede fino in fondo. Non perché non lo meriti, ma perché non sarebbe da Jaskier: Geralt non ha mai captato qualcosa di nemmeno lontanamente simile all’odio nelle sue parole o nei suoi intenti. Ma è stato preferibile ritenere plausibile quello scenario piuttosto che valutare l’ipotesi che gli sarebbe stata riservata soltanto pura, glaciale indifferenza. Geralt può quasi vederlo: Jaskier che riconosce la sua figura e che continua ad esibirsi come se nulla fosse, passando senza esitazione al successivo degli astanti. 

Per la prima volta dacché ha memoria, Geralt non ha scelto di sistemarsi in disparte solo per evitare il fracasso ed eventuali compagnie sgradite: voleva espressamente impedire a quella fantasia di diventare realtà. 

Mentre Geralt è preso da quei pensieri, la musica cessa. Questa volta nessuno dei presenti inveisce contro Jaskier: il pubblico ripaga l’esibizione con applausi generosi e monete tintinnanti che Jaskier si predispone a raccogliere dopo essersi congedato con un inchino teatrale.

Sembra cavarsela perfettamente anche senza di lui. Il pensiero risulta fastidioso come una spina nel fianco e Geralt non capisce perché: _l’ultima cosa che mi serve è qualcuno che abbia bisogno di me_ , aveva detto a Jaskier davanti alla sua prima richiesta di assistenza. Poteva prendere quel risvolto come un desiderio che si avvera, come l’ordine naturale delle cose che viene ristabilito: nessuno ha bisogno di un Witcher fino a quando non si tratta di far fuori un qualche mostro sotto compenso. 

È sempre stato così e sempre lo sarà.

Eppure.

Eppure la canzone che Jaskier ha intonato era incentrata su una delle sue imprese – secondo la prospettiva di Jaskier: per lui si tratta solo uno dei tanti lavori che ha eseguito -, una di quelle che è sicuro di non avergli mai raccontato di persona. _Mi farò narrare il resto della storia da qualcun altro_ , aveva detto Jaskier, dopo che Geralt gli aveva scaricato addosso una rabbia che non era davvero indirizzata a lui. Era stata un’assoluta novità, avere accanto qualcuno su cui poterla riversare. Di solito, la rabbia che Geralt prova è un acido che lo corrode dall’interno o un urlo muto che risuona esclusivamente tra le pareti della sua testa: non c’è mai stata una persona disposta a farsene carico, a guardarla in faccia o a mitigarla. 

La verità è che stato semplice, approfittare della presenza fedele di Jaskier: meschino, sbagliato, ma semplice. E Geralt ha ceduto alla tentazione di sfogarsi su di lui come il più crudele degli uomini. 

Forse la sua moralità è meno solida di quello che gli piace pensare. Forse il suo cuore è più debole di quello che teme.

Quando Jaskier fa per avvicinarsi all’ala dov’è situato il suo tavolo per riscuotere il resto degli omaggi, Geralt balza in piedi e guadagna furtivamente l’uscita. Non è ancora pronto a ricevere la risposta alla domanda da cui è stato tormentato durante la lunga ricerca che lo ha condotto in quel luogo. Se si paleserà all’improvviso potrà contare sulla sorpresa, un’emozione che è in grado di gestire, un colpo facile da incassare: quello che verrà dopo lo affronterà a tempo debito.

Raggiunto l’esterno, semplicemente, aspetta.

Una volta che Jaskier varca la porta della locanda con il malloppo stretto in una mano e il liuto nell’altra, Geralt gli va incontro. Prima che abbia il tempo di raggiungerlo Jaskier viene attorniato da un manipolo formato da tre uomini con indosso abiti eleganti e un’espressione tutt’altro che accomodante. A giudicare dalla velocità con cui si sono materializzati dovevano essere appostati lì intorno, in attesa di individuare il loro obiettivo. 

Non sembrano benintenzionati. Per qualche motivo, chi si immette nell’orbita tracciata da Jaskier non lo sembra mai.

“Signori” li saluta lui, una cortesia di circostanza che Geralt ha imparato fin troppo bene a riconoscere. “Non credevo che vi avrei rivisti così presto.”  


“E io non credevo che ti avrei rivisto così presto nel letto di mia moglie!”

Jaskier solleva le braccia in un gesto che prova ad essere conciliante. “Sono sicuro che possiamo trovare una soluzione che accontenti tutti. Ho appena guadagnato questa modesta somma e sarei onorato di potervi offrire---”

Le parole di Jaskier si perdono come un soffio di fiato nel vento. Il più massiccio degli uomini si scaglia contro di lui; Jaskier scansa il pugno sferratogli piegandosi all’indietro, ma prima che abbia modo di raddrizzarsi uno degli altri due ha già caricato il colpo e Geralt sa che lo manderà a segno. Per impedirlo, corre fino al punto in cui il gruppetto è situato e afferra la mano chiusa sospesa a mezz’aria; la stringe con forza provocando un _crack_ sinistro seguito da un grido di dolore. 

“Il tuo witcher non ti aveva piantato in asso?”

Un’ombra scura passa sul viso di Jaskier, rendendo per un attimo la sua espressione frangile e contrita. Istintivamente, Geralt serra la presa attorno al pugno e l’uomo geme di rimando. Mentre emette lamenti e bestemmie, Geralt si rivolge ai suoi compari. “Può finire con una sola persona con le dita spezzate o con tre” sibila al loro indirizzo. I due indietreggiano sotto l’effetto della minaccia: non sembrano impazienti di fare la fine dell’uomo che Geralt tiene ancora in scacco. Quando Geralt lo libera quello si allontana con uno scatto immediato, quasi temesse che Geralt possa cambiare idea e decidere di riservare alla mano sana lo stesso trattamento. Il drappello se la dà a gambe, lo scalpiccio dei passi che si attenua a mano a mano che i fuggiaschi si avvicinano all'orizzonte torrido. È solo quando il rumore si spegne e le tre sagome svaniscono che Jaskier guarda Geralt: è la prima volta che Geralt si ritrova con i suoi occhi addosso da una quantità di tempo che non saprebbe determinare con esattezza e, malgrado lo spettro del rifiuto che continua ad intesfargli l'animo, è come tornare a immettere aria dopo una lunga apnea.

È pronto a pagare pegno: odio, indifferenza; qualunque cosa Jaskier ritenga si meriti. Quello che arriva, però, è soltanto un _grazie_ sincero che lo lascia totalmente spiazzato.

Non lo aveva nemmeno sfiorato, l’idea che le cose potesse andare in quel modo. Forse perché Jaskier è talmente diverso da lui che è inutile provare a prevederne le mosse attraverso le sue logiche e i suoi parametri di valutazione: Jaskier finirà sempre per rompere la rigidità degli schemi all’interno dei quali Geralt si muove, come ha fatto quando ha deciso di diventare il suo compagno di viaggio ponendo fine alla sua solitudine.

La schiena di Jaskier è la visione improvvisa che fa scoppiare la bolla calata ad avvolgerli. “Jaskier” lo chiama Geralt. Il richiamo fa registrare un lieve tentennamento nel passo dell’altro, ma la camminata non si arresta: Jaskier non sembra volersi fermare.  


Perché sta bene senza di lui. Perché non ha bisogno di lui. 

Eppure racconta ancora le sue storie. Eppure Geralt lo ha appena salvato. Eppure---

“Jaskier---”

Jaskier si ferma. “Cosa?” sputa fuori. Alla fine, si volta. L’esasperazione risuonata nel suo tono è la stessa impressa nei movimenti delle sue membra. “Jaskier _cosa_ , Geralt?”

Geralt _non lo sa_. Ha passato così tanto tempo a pensare alle possibili reazioni a cui andava incontro che non gli è rimasto spazio per riflettere sulla parte che riguardava lui. In ogni caso, non sarebbe giunto ad alcuna conclusione utile: non ha mai sperimentato la perdita, prima d’ora, perché nessuno è rimasto con lui tanto a lungo da fargli sentire la sua mancanza dopo essersene andato; non ha mai dovuto prodigarsi in scuse, perché nessuno si è lasciato coinvolgere da lui abbastanza da consentirgli di ferirlo; non ha mai avvertito la necessità di tenersi stretto qualcuno, perché l’unico impulso a cui ha sempre risposto è quello di tenere gli altri a distanza. 

È tutto completamente nuovo, per lui, come la compagnia costante che Jaskier gli assicura, come i consigli attenti che gli rivolge, come i sorrisi pieni che gli dispensa.

“Ascolta, non dobbiamo per forza parlarne: facciamo finta che il destino non abbia mai fatto incrociare di nuovo le nostre strade e---”

“Non è stato il destino: ti stavo cercando.”

Ed ecco la sorpresa farsi spazio sul volto di Jaskier. Finalmente qualcosa che Geralt aveva preventivato, anche se non si aspettava che venisse suscitata attraverso quella via.  


Jaskier deve sempre rimescolare le carte in tavola. “Perché?” gli domanda in maniera accorata. “Ti mancava essere messo nei guai da qualcuno?”

Adesso Jaskier è tagliente come una lama e triste come a Geralt è capitato di sentirlo solo mentre intonava una ballata su un vecchio amore perduto e mai ritrovato. Geralt non gli ha mai detto che quella canzone gli ha parlato dritto all’anima; non gli ha mai chiesto di cantarla ancora, sottovoce, quando non ci sarebbe stato nessun altro al di fuori di lui ad ascoltare; non gli ha mai rivelato che gli piace prendersi gioco della sua vanità ma che in realtà ama il suono della sua voce.  


Sono tante le cose che non ha trovato il modo di dirgli. 

“Perché ti sei fatto raccontare quella storia?”

“Non si risponde a una domanda con un’altra domanda.”

Geralt non cede di un millimetro. Jaskier scrolla le spalle, arreso. “Perché avevo promesso che avrei narrato le tue gesta: sono un bardo di parola.”

“Ma non eri tenuto a farlo.”

Jaskier sposta lo sguardo, piantandolo su un punto non meglio definito del terreno: sembra vacillare, combattere contro un qualche pensiero. È un’altra cosa che Geralt non definirebbe da lui: Jaskier è sempre pronto a buttare fuori le parole, a esibirle come si fa con i trofei o con i pezzi d’arte, eppure, adesso, sembra far fatica a dargli forma. 

“Perché non volevo che il modo in cui ci siamo lasciati fosse l’ultimo ricordo che avevo di te.”

“È lo stesso motivo per cui ti ho cercato.”

Il silenzio scende a ricoprirli. Non è qualcosa di abitudinario, nel rapporto che hanno costruito, ma nemmeno di sconosciuto: le rare volte in cui la logorrea di Jaskier si esaurisce camminano fianco a fianco con nient’altro che il calpestio degli zoccoli di Rutilia ad accompagnarli. 

È confortante e, in qualche modo, lo è anche quel momento sospeso nel vuoto in cui non ha ancora fatto ammenda ma è un passo più vicino al perdono.

“Rutilia?”

“È con Yennefer e Ciri.”

Davanti al nome della principessa, Jaskier aggrotta la fronte. “Ciri?” chiede, confuso.

“Sarà la prima storia che tornerai ad ascoltare da me.”

Geralt avanza nella direzione opposta a quella della locanda: constatare che Jaskier lo segue di riflesso lo fa sentire istantaneamente più leggero, come se il peso del mondo avesse appena smesso di gravare sulle sue spalle. 

“Purtroppo” ribatte Jaskier. Nell’impeto di quella risposta, somiglia al Jaskier che Geralt ha conosciuto più di quanto non abbia fatto fino ad ora. “Tutti quelli che ho incontrato si sono rivelati narratori migliori di te. Mi hanno fornito tutto ciò che un’artista possa desiderare: introspezioni, dettagli---”

“Informazioni _completamente_ sbagliate---”

“Si chiamano _licenze poetiche_.”

Jaskier si lancia in una delle sue filippiche verbose e ridondanti. Geralt si lascia sommergere da quel flusso senza interruzioni né obiezioni.

Troverà il modo di dire a Jaskier tutte le cose che gli ha taciuto: per adesso, può accontentarsi di aver ritrovato lui.


End file.
